Des réponses pour une vérité
by squidounette
Summary: Shizuru repense aux moments passée avec Natsuki et s'interoge sur les sentiments de celle ci Point de vue de Shizuru. Contien du spoil.Les commentaires avant les chapitres sont erronés car écrit il y a un bout de temps j'ai la flem de les enlevés .
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Je me promenais , mes cheveux virevoltants au contact du vent. Mon regard dans le vide semblait refléter une immense tristesse. Le monde été revenu a son cours normal , et pourtant si tout le monde est guéris et heureux , moi la blessure de mon coeur ne pourra disparaître . J'été heureuse que le combat des Hime soit fini , et pourtant depuis ce soir là je n'arrive plus a retrouver mon sourire.

*flash back*

Son visage affiché un sourire digne d'un ange , mon ange ... Elle été parfaite , magnifique. Je me demander ... Le baiser de l'autre jour été-ce une promesse ? Je ne voudrai pas te poser la question mais s'il te plait ... répond moi ... Même si ce n'est pas par les mots , fait moi comprendre ... tes sentiments ...

Elle se retourne vers moi et soudain son visage redevient grave. Son regard si beau ... pourtant eu l'effet d'un pic de glace transperçant mon coeur. Il affichait une tristesse profonde. Sans doute avait elle peur de me blesser ? Pourquoi ? Si elle ne m'aime pas pourquoi ne me le dit elle pas ? Tu me haie a ce point pour me faire souffrir hypocrite ! ... Cette phrase résonne dans ma tête elle ne peu l'entendre ... Pourtant j'aimerai lui dire ... Elle se retourne et pars me laissant seule ... Quand elle se fut loin je m'effondrai par terre en hurlant :

" POURQUOI ? POURQUOI TU ME FAIT SOUFFRIR !! MOI QUI T'AIME TANT !! Je veux juste l'entendre ... la vérité ... "

En fait je me demande si je saurai prête a l'accepter cette vérité ... Les larmes ruisselle sur mon visage. J'essaye de sourire en vint . Je ne peu plus m'arrêter de pleurer , hurler ... comme si j'avait perdu la chose la plus cher pour moi ... Ce qui n'est pas complètement faux. Même sans être une Hime ... ou plutôt ne plus l'être .. le destin doit il m'enlever ce qui m'est cher ?

*fin du flash back *

Le souvenir de cette soirée fit couler une larme sur ma joue. Je réfléchi .. Je ne comprend toujours pas ... Cela fait 2 semaine depuis ce soir là ... Elle ne m'a toujours pas adresser la parole. D'autre larme vienne accompagné la première. Je ne prend même pas la peine de les essuyer . Elle tombe par terre , comme de la pluie ... Les gens me regarde comme une bête de cirque ... Un petit garçon me montre du doigt et demande a sa mère :

" Maman ? Pourquoi elle pleure la fille ? Elle est triste ? Comme toi quand papa est parti ? "

Sa mère le regarde avec ce regard ... Un regard attendri que je n'ai jamais connu ... ne connaissant pas mes parents .

" Cette fille a l'air très triste ... Je pense qu'elle aussi elle a perdu une personne chère ... "

J'eu envie de dire au petit garçon que ce n'était pas moi qui pleurer ... Mais mon coeur. Je pense a elle , imagine son visage qui me sourit ... J'entend sa voix qui m'appelle ... J'entend sa voix ? Je me retourne et la voix devant moi.

-Natsuki ...

-La paix est revenu tout le monde est heureux et toi tu pleures ...

- C'est de ta faute et tu le sais ...

-Tu est égoïste Shizuru ...Tu ne pense qu'a tes sentiments ...

- Et toi n'est tu pas égoïste ? Quand me les diras tu ... tes vrais sentiments ...

-Je te l'ai ai déjà dit ...ce jour là ... avant que l'on disparaisse ... Mais en fait je regrette ...

Mon coeur se déchire , ma vue se trouble ...

- Ce baiser ... c'était un mensonge ? ... J'ai compris Natsuki ... Et je te hais ...

Natsuki me regarde triomphante ... presque souriante ... Puis elle se retourne sans un mot ... Sans un regard .. Je souffre... seule ... Mon coeur saigne , ma tête me tourne , ma vue se trouble , ma peau asséché par mes larmes se craquelle . Je ne voit plus rien ... sauf un noir infini .. avant de partir complètement je murmure :

" Natsuki j'ai menti ..."


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Certaine personne disent qu'ils n'ont peur de rien , d'autre que se sont de vrai froussard . Mais en vérité tout les humains ont au moins peur d'une chose ... la solitude. Ce sentiment horrible qui nous prend quand une personne nous laisse . Personnellement je qualifierai ce sentiment comme ma phobie , c'est pour cela que ce moment fut le pire de ma vie. Le monde été obscur , sombre et triste. Aucun son ne parvenait a mes oreilles. J'avait l'impression de flotter quelque pars seule , loin des autres. Loin des visages illuminés , des sourires chaleureux et rires entraînant. Pourtant peu a peu l'ouï me revint ... puis la vue. Ce que je vis en premier furent des mur blanc. Après une longue observation je remarqua que je me trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. C'était une petite salle contenant un lit , une table de chevet , une chaise et un tableau représentant une infirmière qui affichait un air niais. Sans doute avais je perdu connaissance ... Je ne me souviens plus très bien pourquoi ... Cette douleur ressentit dans mon coeur ... Ces larmes ... Je n'en sais plus la cause. ma mémoire est flou ... Je suis perdu ... J'ai besoin d'aide ! J'aimerai crier mais aucun son ne parvient a sortir de ma bouche. Je suis faible je n'arrive même pas a me redresser. Une infirmière entre avec un plateau a la main . Elle le pose sur la table de chevet et me dit d'une voix douce mais que j'entend comme lointaine :

"Voici votre déjeuner , quand vous vous en sentirai capable , manger . Je reviendrai vérifier votre état dans une heure. "

C'était une jeune femme au cheveux couleur océan relevé en queue de cheval. Son visage fin reflète une joie de vivre incroyable. Ses yeux rose pale été merveilleux. Dés que l'infirmière été rentrée dans la chambre j'avait éprouvé de la sympathie envers cette femme admirable. J'aurai aimé discuter avec elle , lui demandait ce qu'il s'était passé , mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je réessaierai quand elle reviendra. Avant qu'elle ne sorte j'eu juste le temps de voir son nom sur son badge.

" Hamidashi Ayumi "

Hamidashi Ayumi ... La porte se refermait doucement derrière elle , me laissant a nouveau seule , mais quelque peu rassurée d'avoir vu cette femme. Je me demandais pendant combien de temps j'allais devoir rester dans cet endroit. J'espérai bientôt avoir retrouver ma forme et pouvoir en sortir. Je regardais le plateau sur la table de chevet. La nourriture qu'il soutenait réveilla mon estomac , endormis jusqu'a lors. Je tendis la main doucement pour attraper un bout de pain. Je le mangeais a petite bouchée sans vraiment l'apprécier. J'avait l'impression qu'il me manquait quelques chose ... Que c'était il vraiment passer ce soir là ? Et que voulais réellement dire les vagues parole que je me rappelle sortant de la bouche de cette jeune femme ... Hum ... Cette femme au cheveux bleu long et soyeux , au grand yeux ciel envoûtant ... Qui été ce déjà ? Sûrement Natsuki ... Natsuki ... La pensée de mon amie fit couler une larme sur ma joue , sans que je comprennent pourquoi. Un noeud se forma dans mon estomac et je lâcha le bout de pain que j'avait commençai a manger et éclatais en sanglot. Que m'arrivait il ? Pourquoi me rappeler de Natsuki me mettait il dans cet état ? Je ne comprenais plus rien ... Quelqu'un pouvait il m'expliquer ? Quelqu'un pouvait il m'aider ? Après avoir séchés mes larmes , je sentais peu a peu mes forces me revenir. Je parvenais a me redresser non sans difficulté . J'avais besoin d'aller au toilette ; il fallait que je me lève ! J'appuyai mes bras sur la table de chevet pour essayer de me lever , et réussi finalement a poser mes jambes par terre sans retomber. Je m'apretais a me diriger vers les toilettes quand soudain ...


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Quand soudain la vitre éclata ; éparpillant autour de moi des milliers de morceau de verres. Devant la vitre cassées se tenait un grand homme , d'une vingtaine d'année , mais qui avait pourtant de long cheveux blanc qui lui descendait jusqu'au milieu du dos. Il avait de grand yeux pourpre et un sourire démoniaque qui me fit frémir. Sa voix retentit , large et imposante :

- Je suis venue ; car j'ai reçu l'ordre ... de te tuer !

Je restais calme , sans doute car je ne comprenais pas très bien la situation.

-Et qui m'en veut au point de me tuer ?

- La personne qui m'a donné cet ordre ma aussi précisé de ne pas dévoiler son identité , je respecte pour être digne de ma récompense.

-Comme par hasard ... Et bien je vous informe que je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser tuer.

-Et comment va tu te défendre ... maintenant que tu n'est plus une Hime ?

-Je n'en ai pas l'air mais je sais me battre ; assez correctement parait il.

-J'admire votre sang froid ; désolé.

Après je ne sais plus très bien ce qu'il sais passée. Il sais approché ; j'ai voulu me défendre mais il m'a assommé. Les infirmière alerté par le vacarme arrivèrent ... trop tard. Il m'avait déjà emmené au loin vers des endroit dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence. A mon réveil je me trouvais bâillonné et attaché sur un lit. Mon ravisseur se tenais a côté de moi le sourire au lèvre. Quand il vit que je m'était réveiller son sourire s'effaça. Il m'enleva le morceau de tissu qui m'empêchais de parler et me dit :

-Je doit vous tuer ce soir et lancer votre corps dans le fleuve a côté de cette maison.

-Vous êtes ignoble.

- N'allait pas croire que ce que je fait me réjouis mais je le fait pour elle.

- Pourquoi commettez vous un crime pour cette femme ? Vous a t elle menacé ? Est ce la récompense qui vous intéresse?

- Cela ne te regarde pas. C'est dommage que je doivent vous tuer ... vous me semblez pourtant bien sympathique ... Je me demande ce qu'Elle a contre vous ...

J'haussa les épaules calmement , et cru apercevoir une esquisse de sourire sur le visage de l'homme.

- Avez vous faim ou soif ?

Je répondit toujours aussi passiblement mais quelque peu étonné :

- Un ravisseur qui demande a sa victime si elle a faim ?

- Elle ma dit de vous donner ce que vous voudrez sauf ce qui vous aiderai a vous échappée avant votre mort... Pour pas que vous mouriez trop malheureuse ...

Je soupira et répondit lassée :

- Ce qui pourra me rendre heureuse vous ne pourrez me le donner ... Je n'ai ni faim ni soif .

- Vous êtes sur que je ne peu pas vous aider ?

- Oui malheureusement ...

- Bien je m'en vais . Je vous conseille de ne rien tenter ; la pièce est placé sous caméra.

Sur ce il sortit lentement de la pièce , et referma derrière lui la porte a double tour. J'attendit de ne plus entendre ses pas et d'être dans le silence complet , pour réfléchir. Il me fallait m'évader.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

La salle ou je me trouvais été éclairée d'une faible lumière provenant d'une entaille dans le mur ; probablement celle ou pendant les guerres moyenâgeuses les soldats appuyaient leurs arbalètes pour se défendre ce qui me laissa penser que la demeure ou je me trouver été assez ancienne. Il y avait quelque trou causé par des écoulement de pierre au plafond , je priais pour ne pas qu'elles m'arrivent dessus ; et sur le mur à ma droite prés du trou d'arbalétrier s'écouler de l'eau par les fissures du mur.

Je pensais que j'aurais pu tenter de taper le mur ou le plafond de façon a faire un trou et me faufiler dehors mais pour cela il faudrait déjà que je puisse sortir de ce lit. N'étant plus surhumaine il été évident que ligoter et sans objet je ne pourrais me sortir du lit. J'essaya de bouger pour tenter de casser la corde mais en vain. Celle ci se resserra encore plus et me coupa au niveau des coudes et genoux. Je sentais mon sang couler sur mes bras et mollet pour aller s'abandonner sur le lit en paille. D'un côté cette sensation me rassurait ; me rappelait que j'été toujours en vie.

Je m'étais fait une raison , je ne pouvais m'échappée. Je commença donc a réfléchir a la personne qui me voulait du mal . Je n'en avais aucune idée mais une chose été sure , c'était une femme. La maladresse de mon agresseur me l'avait fait comprendre et je me demandait a quelle femme sur terre j'avais causée des problèmes pour lui attirer cette haine. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand soudain la porte s'ouvris lentement laissant paraître trois silhouettes. Un homme et deux femmes. Une voix caverneuse familière retentit :

- Maîtresse voilà cette demoiselle que vous recherchiez.

Une des deux femmes hocha la tête et congédia son complice. Il tourna les talon puis avant de partir murmura :

- Et ma récompense ?

La même femme ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre , a la place elle poussa la deuxième dans la salle et lui glissa un papier dans la main. Elle tourna a son tour les tallons.

L'inconnue chercha un coin de lumière et lu le papier pour quelque minutes plus tard venir s'asseoir sur une chaise dont je n'avais pas remarqué l'existence.

Je pouvais entendre sa calme respiration qui m'apaisais , distinguais ses mains jouer avec son pull , signe de nervosité.

Mon cerveau marchait a tout allure ; je ne savais plus quoi penser. Le parfum que dégageait la personne présente a mes côtés ne m'était pas si inconnu que ça et me procuré une sensation étrange , mélange de peur , mélancolie et excitation. Après m'être un peu calmer je demandais :

- Qui es tu ?

Je ne m'attendais a aucune réponse et pourtant j'en obtint une sans attendre.

- Que tu ne m'ais pas reconnu je trouve ça assez vexant. Je suis ici par mission.

-Natsuki ... Tu ..

- La femme que tu as vu tout a l'heure n'a rien contre toi elle veut juste te tuer pour être sur que tu ne m'ais jamais.

Cette phrase résonna dans ma tête et vint se planter dans mon coeur sans me laisser répondre. Natsuki continua :

- Je suis aussi ici pour une autre mission. La mienne qui est de te donner quelques explication sur mon comportement. Je te laisse attachée pour l'instant , personne ne surveille la caméra à pars moi donc personne ne nous entend. Heureusement car ce que je vais te dire risque d'être assez long et personnel .


	5. Chapitre 5

_Gomen gomen . je sais j'ai beaucoup de retard … Et en plus je ne met qu'un petit chapitre … Je vous promet que je met la suite pendant les vacances …. Alors euh bah … En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même ^^'_

Chapitre 5

Je dévisageai la femme qui se trouvait assise a côté de moi. Ses long cheveux bleu étaient attaché par un élastique en une queue de cheval haute mais malgré ça je n'avais aucun doute sur son identité. Natsuki était là , je sentais son odeur , sa présence. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et je pu voir son regard triste. Avant que je n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit elle pris la parole :

-Shizuru ... Je suis désolé.

Je lui lança un regard interrogateur et pour toute réponse elle posa délicatement son doigt sur ma bouche pour imposer mon mutisme.

Elle soupira , daigna sourire et continua :

- Je vais tout te raconter depuis ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là et cela risque d'être assez long.

Elle marqua un temps de pause et repris :

- Je sais ce que tu ressens et je ne veux pas te blesser mais pourtant je vais te dire la vérité , je te doit au moins ça.

Ce jour la quand je t'ai embrasser je dois t'avouer que je n'ais pas su bien sur le moment ce qu'il m'a pris. Et pourtant dans les jours qui ont suivis je n'ai cessé de penser a toi , a tes paroles , tes gestes et ce baiser. Je me suis posé un tas de question. Pourquoi est ce que je pense constamment a Shizuru ? Pourquoi son nom fait il battre mon coeur ? pourquoi j'ai tant envie de la revoir ? Je suppose que toi Shizuru tu la connais cette réponse , je suppose que tu connais ce sentiments et que tu l'a accepté depuis bien longtemps. Et pourtant moi je n'ai pas pu. J'ai fuit mes sentiments comme une lâche , je suis partit le plus loin possible de toi , j'ai chercher a te faire le plus de mal possible pour que tu m'oublie. C'est ce que j'ai pensé au départ mais finalement ce n'été que par pur égoïsme , je ne voulais pas que tu m'oublie non , moi je voulais t'oublier. Cela me resté impossible car plus j'essayer , plus je t'aimais. Oui je t'aimais déjà a ce moment là. Puis un jour j'ai rencontré cette femme que tu as vu tout a l'heure , Ayumi-san. Au premier bord c'est une femme très gentille qui a su m'aider dans les durs moments. Mais je me suis rendu conte que cette femmes nourrissait des sentiments pour moi auxquels je ne pouvais répondre et c'est pour cela que j'ai essayé de la fuir elle aussi. Mais malheureusement Ayumi s'en ai aperçu et ma pourchassé pour ensuite me mettre a ces service dans cette maison. Elle me veux est sera prête a tout pour que tu disparaisses c'est pourquoi j'ai pensé que ...

-Tais toi !

Cette fois s'en fut trop pour moi. Des larmes ruisselaient sur mon visage , je ne pouvais stoppé les hoquet de mon corps.

Natsuki me regarda et recommença impassible:

J'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux que nous ...

-CA SUFFIT !

Cette fois elle me regarda surprise et voyant que je voulais moi aussi parler me laissa la parole :

- Je t'aime Natsuki , je t'aime plus que ma vie alors je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas ! Ne dit pas que c'est pour notre bien ! Si nous ne sommes pas ensemble ça ne me sers a rien de continuer a vivre. Je ne veux pas te voir savoir avec cette femme ! Si elle veux me tuer qu'elle essaye mais s'il te plaît ne lui laisse pas tes sentiments !

Natsuki soupira.

- Si elle te tue je serais bien obligé de rester avec elle tout de même alors autant épargner des morts inutile.

Je la regarda et déclara décidée :

- Battons nous ... Natsuki.


End file.
